


Moist Left Breast: A Memoir

by Murmurs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, Humanstuck, knitting needles; who knew?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmurs/pseuds/Murmurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam have been in together for a few months, their relationship is pushed to new bounds. It all begins when Rose requests assistance with her homework- what will Kanaya decide to do? Will she push the limits of her morals, and her knowledge? Or, will she break the trust that she has established with the woman she loves? Find out in this thrilling oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moist Left Breast: A Memoir

“Ring, Ring”, Kanaya’s cellphone rang out through the library. The Librarian shot her a dirty look, and she quickly flipped it open. It was Rose, the girl who she had been dating for several months now. She put the phone to her ear.

“Hey babe~” Kanaya was greeted by a cheery voice... Cheery, and something else. It was also a bit playful.

“Rose? Do you require my assistance regarding your homework again?” Kanaya asked, confused.

“Something like that...” Rose giggled “can you come over in a bit? Say.. half an hour?”

“Yes.”

“Alright see you later haha” Rose hung up the phone, and Kanaya did as well. If her girlfriend didn’t want help with school, what DID she want?

Kanaya packed her stuff away- if she wanted to make it to Rose’s house by 4:00pm, she had to leave fairly quickly. She went over the route to Rose’s house in her head- down main street, then left. Ok, she remembered. She turned to leave, and stuck her tongue out at the librarian, who gasped. Rose always made Kanaya feel like one of those “bad girls”. Her mom said she was a bad influence, but what would she know anyways?

\---

The doorbell rang four times before Rose answered. “Oh hey Kanaya! I didn’t expect you to be this early but thats ok. Come in!~”

Rose had changed out of her school uniform into a short purple skirt with a chain on it, and a tight black t-shirt. She was wearing black tights that shaped her legs. She looked utterly stunning, and Kanaya felt underdressed in comparison.

“I wish you would have informed me that I should change clothes.” She said shyly to Rose.

Rose turned towards her, and gave her a once-over. Her lips turned upwards into a smile. “Dont worry, you always look great, Kanaya!~” She winked, or maybe it was Kanaya’s imagination. “Here, you can put your bag here. My, uh, homework’s in my bedroom, can you come with me to find it?”

Kanaya obligingly set her schoolbag down and followed rose to her room. Rose’s room was quite tidy, there were some shirts and balls of yarn laying about, but it was easy to walk through. Kanaya also held a very tidy room, so she was used to this. The walls of the room were purple, as was the bedspread- it was Rose’s favourite colour.

“So Rose, what would you like help with today? Maybe math?”

The bedroom door clicked shut behind them. They had never been in a room together like this, before. “Rose?”

Rose turned to Kanaya with a playful grin on her lips. “I have a....different type of homework for you to help me with today.” She advanced upon Kanaya, who was now sitting politely on the edge of the bed. Rose leaned down and kissed Kanaya, on the lips. Their mouthes moved together, and Kanaya felt good in places she didn’t even know existed until that moment. She moved her hand upwards to trail it in Rose’s blonde hair, and their lips moved apart. Kanaya was blushing furiously.

“Rose, I... I’m not sure I understand what you would like me to do...” Rose began unbuttoning her shirt, which Kanaya was unsure about. “just lay back and relax, babe.”

While Rose began kissing Kanaya again, she moved her hand downwards and then. Touched her, THERE. Kanaya could not help but let out a loud moan into Rose’s mouth, yet Rose ate it up almost in the way that one would eat a food they really love a t the dinner table. Kanaya moved her hips a bit against Rose’s talented finger; her hips, which seemed to be blushing in the same way her cheeks were.

Again, their lips separated, but this time with a loud pop. In a burst of bravery and pure sexual desire, Kanaya flipped Rose onto the bed, and she removed her green vampire-patterned underwear before straddling her. She grabbed the shirt material and pulled it upwards, revealing Rose’s large and succulent breasts. She was wearing a pink bra with netting around the edges, and oh god was it sexy.

Rose smiled with delight, of course her girlfriend would do this. She knew Kanaya quite well. “See, you know how to do this kind of homework, you pick up really fast.” Reaching behind her rose unclipped her bra and threw it to the other side of her room. Her titties waited in anticipation. They moistened.

Kannananya's eyes glazed ove r Roose's left breastssts. It was lar ge, sucuculent and very very mois t. Kanaya took one look at them before wrapping her soft fragile lips around one of them, and she sucked on it until it became soft in her mouth. Rose threw her head back and moaned, “Ahh! Oh Kanaya that feels so good!~”

Kanaya moved her mouth down rose’s torse, and therefore her head was level with her girlfriend’s groin. She pulled rose’s skirt down- revealing that her tights were actually some sexy thigh socks, god how did rose know they turned her on so much?? She pulled rose’s underwear down and slipped her head under them and began licking rose’s hoohah like the most delicious icecream cone she had ever consumed in her life.

“Ohhh!! Kana.. ya!!!~~~ That feels so go oo d” Rose was barely lucid as she let out a series of throaty and guttural moans into the steamy atmosphere of the room.

without averting her gaze, kanaya grabbed a spare knitting needle and inserted the blunt end into herself, she sucked hard on rose’s lady area and then gently lapped at it like a kitten. Rose was unable to even speak, she was in such bliss.

Kanaya stopped momentarily, “rose i am going to cum” and rose responded, “yes do it”, daring her. She began moving her wrist like THAT and it was so fast with the knitting needle, like lightning.

they finished together, moaning ech others name s(“ROSE!!!” Kanayaaa!! Kyaa!!”) before falling asleep on the lovely purple bedsheets. What a surprise they were to wake to in the morning!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke for my date and it will probably remain the funniest thing I have ever placed down in words. Thank you for reading.


End file.
